


兼职事故

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Gen, 我也不知道我在写什么, 搞笑沙雕
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Summary: Duff和Slash去参演电影，但事实并非他们想的那样。





	兼职事故

Duff在街道乱逛，他要找个差事，音乐又不能当饭吃，实现理想的前提是自己不被饿死。他手头现在快一分钱都没有了，他要找个能迅速来钱的小时工。他看见街道那里熙熙攘攘，围了一群人，按他的经验来说，肯定是有什么大事发生，要么就是有人在拍电影。他小跑过去，凭着身高优势往里面探，果然，在招募演员。他还瞥到了一个熟悉的身影，是Slash，那家伙没他高，正在往里面挤想一探究竟呢，虽然Duff觉得他那乱蓬蓬的头发根本让他看不见前面的东西，但他扯了扯对方的衣服，把他拉了过来，一金一黑的两团头发终于进去了人群最里层，发现里面在招募演员，工资颇为丰厚。

“我们要不要去试试？”Duff转头问Slash，起初Slash还不愿意的，后来想到两个人都穷得响叮当，再不找份活干连下顿饭的饭前都没有了。他们看着一个个人过去面试，没多久就退了出来，看起来这份工作可不是想做就能做的。但Duff和Slash还是挤了进去。

看起来似乎是导演亲自过来选人，穿着格子衫的导演就直接坐在遮阳棚下，旁边还有一张桌子，上面放了写了他的名字Ollysid的名牌，看起来像是个艺名。他看见Duff和Slash进来了，两眼一亮，“你们是要来试镜吗？”达夫和斯莱虚还以为要搞一堆乱七八糟的东西呢，两小年轻懵懂地点了点头，旁边导演的助手还是什么的，反正就是个工作人员给他们递了台词本，“操！”“这什么鬼！”两人看了一眼各自的台词本，这并不只是他们对台词本发出的由衷感想，这就是两人单词台词本上的唯一一句单词，两人看看单词本，又看了看对方，接着看到导演兴奋地拍了拍掌，大叫“找对人啦！”

这可真够奇怪的，既不是像群众演员那样只需要凑过去导演那里听着工作人员指挥（虽然他们经常拿了钱都躲在一边睡觉，直到拍摄结束），又不像那种有正经戏份的演员一样要念一串台词，两人左想右想不太对头，但是看到对方给的工资还是留了下来。

他们来到的片场，一个破败的街道，待机的演员们都戴着墨镜穿着皮衣，看起来是要拍黑帮片。他们也被派到了一件皮衣，但工作人员提醒他们不要那么早穿。然后他们两个被要求脱到只剩下一条裤衩，“先生，我们不是要拍色情片，你们照做就行了。”棕发的小个子工作人员看见他们的表情，想打消他们的疑虑，接着他们拿到了剧本，他们看了看，大概知晓了他们演的角色是黑帮的手下，然后他们要演两人遇到衣服被偷了还又遇到了他们的死对头袭击的倒霉事情。

这真是一种奇怪的感觉，Duff和Slash穿着一条自己的裤衩，Duff是一条红白色的（“Duff，我没想到你还会有这样子的款式。看起来像是Freddie Mercury同款的。”Slasn对着Duff的t条纹裤衩指指点点），Slash那条是灰色的，然后他们没穿任何衣服裸套了一件拉风的皮大衣。按照剧本，他们要从巷子的转交冲出，掏枪，打人，一气呵成，本来剧本是光脚的，但是最后他们争取到了穿着自己牛仔靴的权利，不过看起来更加滑稽了。  
他们摆好了姿势，然后导演喊了开始后冲了出来，塑料子弹像不要钱一样朝着他们四周乱打，有些差点打在了他们的身上，Slash只好不断挑战自己的灵活度，做出了各种姿势来躲避子弹，导演对这个还不太满意，于是让人还启动了大架的风扇，增加一种紧张激烈的氛围，结果是穿着过于宽松的裤衩的Slash觉得自己屁股凉飕飕的。“操，这他妈——”Slash还没有讲完，被高个儿的贝斯手赶忙扯走了，工作人员在他们刚刚位置的旁边点燃了小型的炸药。“我没想到你会穿这么宽松的裤子。”Duff努努嘴，“不过屁股挺好的。”

他们演戏途中分心了，他们满脑子担心自己会不会走光，后面聊天的几句不是剧本里面的，本来应该删掉的，但导演觉得不错就没喊停，把对话都留了下来。他们觉得这电影哪里有点不对劲，但是他们已经拿了一点工资，加上所有的工作人员和所有的摄像机都在盯着他们，他们没法逃跑。

下一幕他们被要求两个人待在床上，然后要来个贴面亲吻的动作，“这又是什么东西？”Duff忍不住骂了出来，导演亲自过来说两人是一对基佬恋人，只要错位就行，“呃，如果你们愿意拍这个我们还能加一点薪水，只需要错位得了。”导演朝着他们眨了眨眼睛暗示，“你们不会拒绝的吧？”有钱能使鬼推磨，他俩看了眼，为了后天的早餐，都决定牺牲自己，片场的气氛过于暧昧了，他们两个还是只穿了条裤衩，Duff在床左边，Slash躺在床的右边，然后Duff要低头吻下去，他看见Slash的脸在发红，虽然Slash偏黑，但是Duff肯定他一定是脸红了，Duff还瞥见Slash的手在被子下用力地床垫，仿佛是恐怖片里即将要被变态杀人狂干掉的受害者，Duff亲的时候也在抖，虽然是借位但是也太近了，抖到本来亲在脸颊的位置都快蹭到嘴唇了。“操，Slash吃了巧克力没擦嘴。”达夫闻到Slash脸上的巧克力味，心里悄悄骂了一声，“操，我好像吃了巧克力忘记擦嘴。”Slash抓着床单突然想起他刚刚偷了一板商店里的巧克力没和其他人讲就赶紧吃掉的事，顿时间Duff差点抖了起来，两人脸瞬间扭曲起来，好在他们背对镜头，不至于穿帮。

然后他们要假装睡觉，然后有闯入者进来的时候，两人要从被子里蹦出来，手里拿着从被子里抽出来的枪，一起对准闯入者。这个片段发生了点意外，他们抽枪很顺利，但是Slash乱糟糟的头发挡住了他的视线，他的枪偏离了正前方大概三十度左右，Duff憋着笑把Slash的枪给拉了回来，两人一起开枪，闯入者的演员应声倒下，然后弄爆他的血袋，劣质血浆流了一地，拍摄结束。

从头到尾，Slash和Duff都不知道导演想要干什么，他们换回了自己的衣服（此时在场的所有女性不论年龄都盯着他们看），拿了钱（导演觉得他给出的薪水很值得），然后他们一起在片场拿了几个汉堡当作晚餐，拍摄结束后对两个奇怪的片段闭口不提，都默默安慰自己那只是一个电影而已，然后下次再也不干了，同时祈祷不要被熟人知道，Duff递给Slash一张纸巾让他好好擦擦嘴。两人对自己拍了这种奇奇怪怪的片段闭口不提，默契地守住这个秘密。

没过多久，刚好又是Slash和Duff一起出去了，回来他们发现乐队其他三个人看着电影，刚好是他们两个人在床上那一段，Steven见他们回来望了望他们又去盯着电视了，然后看到里面的片段后又扭头惊恐地看着他们，“Slssh我没想到你……”“好屁股。”Izzy略带嘲讽地补充了一句，  
他们开始后悔自己为什么去参演那个奇怪电影了。


End file.
